heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
Tower of Babel
According to legend it is one of the monsters meeting grounds. Legend has it whoever can reach the top, will not only obtain immense power, but also a holy weapon. (Heroes level 30 and up can visit) NB note that although the text description say heroes level 30 and up, in fact it is possible to visit the Tower with lower level heroes Note that the equipments can only be used by Heroes with the required rank at the time of obtaining the item. - Please confirm truth value. * Defeat the Guardians of all 40 floors of the Tower, each more powerful then the last. * Players are given the choice to continue to the next level with each victory, or to leave the Tower with your accumulated treasures. * Guardian battles offer an opportunity to earn a large amount of experience. * Lose a battle within the tower and you forfeit all of your accumulated spoils! * The Tower can only be attempted once per day, per player. The use of a Cash Shop item will enable up to two additional attempts. Special Rewards for Defeating Key Tower of Babel Guardians * 10th Floor Guardian: 7 star item with 2(Blue) to 4(Yellow) special properties. * 20th Floor Guardian: 8 star item with 2 (Blue) to 4(Yellow) special properties. * 30th Floor Guardian: 10 star item with 2(Blue) to 3(Yellow) random POWERFUL special properties. * 40th Floor Guardian: 10 star item with 2(Blue) to 5(Green) random POWERFUL special properties. Tower levels Each level in the Tower has a different number of forces and rewards associated with it. Every 10 levels you will fight an NPC hero for a special piece of equipment. (Note: Unlike other NPC castles and buildings, if the timer runs out, you win the current level if you kill more units then the enemy.) Enemy Troops: All levels have random units, the units listed here are one of many possible groups that can come. Almost all levels have 7 stacks of units. � Fame and experience awards described in this table are total awarded if that level is completed. Tactics The tower does not give out anything other than exp and fame on any levels not a multiple of 10. To conquer level 10, an army size of 1 million is suggested. Preferably, the army is made up of tier 8 range units. Suggested Troops Strategies Fame Note that the tower gives out a ridiculous amount of Fame. For those attempting to suppress their fame, visiting the tower often is not a good idea. Items received 10th Floor Name: Sergeant's defensive shield (purple) Attack: 0 Defense: 2 Speed: 0 Knowledge: 0 Required level: 10 Required rank: First Sergeant Magic the amount of 640/640 Earth Magic Damage increased by: 3 Earth Magic Resistance increased by: 2 Fire Magic Damage increased by: 2 Fire Magic Resistance increased by: 1 Wind Magic Damage increased by: 1 Wind Magic Resistance increased by: 1 Water Magic Damage increased by: 2 Water Magic Resistance increased by: 1 Links *World Buildings Category:World Buildings